<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Siren's Call by okaytaytay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109137">The Siren's Call</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaytaytay/pseuds/okaytaytay'>okaytaytay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternative Universe-Magical Creatures, Character Death Is Not Graphic, Creature Fic, Eternal sleep, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Mates, Pirate Draco Malfoy, Siren Call, Siren Hermione Granger, Sirens, non-graphic nudity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:09:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaytaytay/pseuds/okaytaytay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The only way for Draco Malfoy to earn redemption in the Wizarding World is to seek out and find Hermione Granger, who has been lost since the War.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Siren's Call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The lovely author <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostinthenightrain/pseuds/Lostinthenightrain">Lostinthenightrain</a> and I decided to take the same prompt and each write our own versions of a story for it! Here is mine!<br/>Click to read <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964690">hers</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Siren's Call</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Her silky, scaled tail moved gracefully through the dark water, initiating a full-body wave motion that set her forward. She had been swimming for, well, she didn’t know how long. She didn’t know a lot of things actually. Not anymore. If she really searched in the dark recesses of her mind, which she tried not to do, she could bring up vague, blurry faces. A dark-haired man with glasses. A shaggy red-headed man with a lopsided smile. They held little meaning to her now and that life was many, many years past. Darkness and death clung around those glimpses of her former self now, and she chose to not relive them.</p><p>Now, her fogged mind was always set on one goal: Survival. She was scouting. Searching. Listening. All she needed was a ship. One ship. Any ship would do.</p><p>As the weeks went by, she could feel the changes in her immortal body taking hold. They were running out of time. Her long, serpentine tail was growing more sensitive. She could feel every fish, every creature and plant that grazed her silken fluke as she searched. The shimmery purple and blue scales along her waist softened, her bare breasts ached and pulsed, peaked from the cold waters she plunged through. Until finally, she halted. </p><p>Her eyes every bit as strong as an eagle’s, she spotted the shadows of a fleet, just a dozen or so miles off the coast of the closest deserted island. Her curly dark hair floated around her frame, grazing her skin down to her waist, tickling the skin it touched. She eased herself closer to the shadows, small pushes with her tail keeping her from getting too close. Once near, she rose to the surface, letting only her brown, golden flecked eyes out of the water as she watched. <em> Men. </em>Men were aboard this ship, and those further out. </p><p>Before any other thoughts could cross her mind, she gave a mighty push with her strong tail, lifting herself out of the water to her scaled waist, just below her navel. Her long, thin tail floated just under the surface of the water, unseen, as it snaked under the whole length of the boat. She contorted the splayed fluke at her tails end to manipulate the water so the single boat she had chosen drifted away from the others, into a dark and misty fog.</p><p>Her song erupted from her mouth in a slow, yet loud lulling, immediately drawing the attention of all those aboard her chosen ship, captivating every last one of them. <em> Muggles… </em> she thought to herself as she raised her voice with each note. <em> So easily caught. </em> </p><p>A striking blonde figure stood out from the rest of the men, catching her eye as she sang. Shaggy, dirty hair hung loose to his shoulders and his eyes cut straight to her, and <em> into </em> her. He alone seemed to hold his composure. Her left forearm began to itch as recognition rose in her mind and they made eye contact. <em> Wizard, </em>she thought, alarm bells ringing through the lust she continued to feel rising in her body as she continued her song.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The high, soprano voice came from nowhere and everywhere all at once, echoing over the water’s surface. No decipherable words were sung, just a smooth, flowing cadence. The five men aboard the ship he accompanied, all muggle pirates aside from himself, rushed to the bow. He gripped his wand in one hand, obscured under his robes, and a small tattered notebook in the other. A gruff beard shadowed over his face, obscuring the dark cut angles of his cheeks. Ever since the War, eleven years ago, Draco Malfoy had been searching for a lost witch. Not just any lost witch, but a very important, very <em> missed </em>witch. Hermione Granger. The deal he made with the Wizengamot, that he had bet his life and his freedom on, was to find and release Hermione from whatever prison she had been stashed at by Bellatrix Lestrange and Lord Voldemort. No one had known it would be this hard, or take this long to find her.</p><p>During Draco’s time with Voldemort at Malfoy Manor, after Hermione had been tortured by his deranged aunt, Draco had overheard a conversation that would be his saving grace. Bellatrix had not killed Hermione. She had taken her from the Manor and given her a fate worse than death. The only details he was able to uncover, the only <em> clue </em> he managed to get himself, were the words Bellatrix spoke after she returned to the Dark Lord. “ <em> Her song will aid our cause for eternity.” </em>He’d thought that was enough to find her. He’d believed it strongly enough that he had made an Unbreakable Vow with Harry Potter. To find her, or die trying.</p><p>Eleven long years he’d spent searching, nearly driving himself mad with research and travelling to inaccessible places. He had let a beard grow and shadow over his gaunt face. </p><p>First, he had assumed she was with the mer’s and he started his interrogations in the depths of the Black Lake, but a darker path than he ever expected awaited him, and changed him from the man he was. </p><p>Sirens.</p><p>Now he was sure he had finally found her. A wild glean in his ice blue eyes appeared as he clutched his tattered book in his pocket. Eleven years worth of notes, ideas, suggestions and siren research were contained inside and he held it like a lifeline. Would she recognize him? What if she did not want to return? What if she did? Could he ever even return to the world he had left, changed as he was, after all this time? And most importantly… had the beast she’d been turned into completely taken over?  Sirens were, after all, notoriously and… seductively, evil. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Her siren song, so full of harsh, unadulterated lust, took a sad dip as her mind seemed to shake. Confusion spilled out and mixed in as they locked eyes. Ice to fire. Some deeper part of her recognized him, but her current self refused to acknowledge it. <em> Wizard, </em> she thought again. Not a muggle, this one. Not easy prey. But she needed to mate. The lust was immediately all-consuming. She wanted <em> him. </em></p><p>She dipped back under the surface, her song continuing even under the water. Her body was starting to change, re-forming so she could mate, and she needed to have her victim chosen and captured before it finished. Sinking even deeper until she was double her length under the surface, she suddenly changed directions and with massive, strong whips of her tail, she shot up and out of the ocean, her scaled arms raised above her head in a dive. She could feel the fins on her arms sinking in to blend with her pearlescent skin, and her tail was shortening, now only half the length of the ship. As she soared over the massive boat, her voice ringing even in her own ears, she grabbed the wizard as she passed over him, pressing her dark maroon lips to his in a soft, seductive kiss. She forced her magic through their kiss and into his mind, calming any disputes he may have had, before they could even form.</p><p>Gripping the front folds of his robes tightly, she brought him over the edge with her into the cold raging waters of the ocean below. She kept her lips pressed to his and deepened the kiss, excitement racing through her body, causing her changes to manifest faster than she anticipated. She slid her tongue against his and pressed her breasts to his chest as his arms rounded her waist, her tail whipping fast and hard behind them, sending them shooting through the water toward the abandoned island.</p><p> </p><hr/>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The memories of her past life encased her brain, but she pushed them back. His presence meant nothing. The wounds he brought with him, the long forgotten echoes of her past, were no longer pertinent. In the end, she was nothing but the sea on a stormy day... </p><p>She could only destroy.</p><p>Holding his face gently in her pale hands, she walked slowly backwards into the dark, white crested waves of the ocean, her naked body pale and bright against the darkness of the night. Pulling him deeper into the water, his body as naked as hers, she felt his lust for her, his desire, raging strongly once again, pressing against her lower abdomen. But he was not under her spell. He wouldn’t fall, no matter how strongly she pushed. And yet… he did not fight her as he walked at her pace, deeper into the ocean, the water rising from his knees to his waist, then to his strong, muscular chest. </p><p>Hermione, the <em> muggleborn </em> he’d been schooled by his pureblood status to hate and despise, the lost witch he had spent every last moment for eleven years searching for, was here. He had found her and she was in his arms. He was not under her siren spell, but one of his own making. He knew he could not go back to his old world, nor did he want to anymore. The Unbreakable Vow aside, he just couldn’t live with his past choices in life for another moment.  No amount of penance erased the pain he and his family had caused.  And if his death would be at the hands of Hermione Granger, a witch turned monster, so be it. Her eyes held his, the wisdom of the sea swirling among her flecks of gold, for she was a god every bit as much as Poseidon, and he knowingly and willingly followed her under the surface of the water. This was his fate, and he accepted it. This was his last hope for peace.</p><p>Her body transformed back to her serpentine form right before his eyes. Her smooth, glittering, scaled tail, flocked by fins, bent under her torso and flowed behind her and out of sight. She made small, slight muscle movements that kept them under the surface and his feet on the ocean floor. They walked together, his face in her hands, deeper and deeper, until everything went black.</p><p>As she let go of his slack, pale body, letting it drift away from her in the waves, she snaked her hand into his robes and pulled out the dirty, tattered notebook… and his wand. Now that she had mated, her mind was clearing of the fog, of the <em> need </em> to mate, to survive. And now she was curious. After-all, the real reason sirens would lure sailors, she thought to herself, was that it was the only way to get something new to read.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>